


October of Thrones

by RachelStark (Harriet_Lily_Potter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, October Drabble Challenge, Octoberfest, basically I post one shippy October/Halloween Game of Thrones drabble a day, for now, oneshots are all set in the same universe, which I personally made up for myself, which I will almost certainly screw up, woo here we go people :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriet_Lily_Potter/pseuds/RachelStark
Summary: A Game of Thrones drabble/one-shot a day, for all of October. Ships are posted in the tags. Requests are welcomed.Chapter 2: Sansa X Margaery' When you find out that your boyfriend is cheating on you with another girl – regardless of the fact that the other girl was as clueless as you were – you don’t expect to like her. And Sansa didn’t expect to like Margaery from the moment she finally caught Joffrey in the act.She certainly never expected Margaery to become her girlfriend. 'Chapter 3: Jon x YgritteNothing was happening. Jon didn’t expect anything to. It was too early in the month for Halloween pranks and too cold for TP-ers. The only sign of life, other than him, was a scrawny black cat slinking between trash cans. “This is stupid,” Jon muttered under his breath. He could’ve said it louder if he’d wanted to. There was no one to hear him but the cat, which was now sitting up and licking its paw. Jon eyed it. He didn’t like cats.





	1. October 1st

**October 1 st – Robb and Theon**

 

Theon shifted uncomfortably. He had the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. It was early in the morning – the room was dark and the only noise was the pitter-patter of rain – and a Saturday besides, so he rolled over to go back to sleep.

Only to find himself staring into a familiar pair of bright blue eyes, less than a foot away from his face.

Theon let out a strangled cry and flailed, twisting around and then falling off the other side of his bed with a painful _thump._ Robb had the decency to muffle his laughter behind his hand. “Shhh,” he whispered through his fingers. “Everyone is sleeping.”

Theon cast a wild look around his bedroom. He was still half-asleep, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t mistaking the red numbers on his alarm clock flashing 1:49 A.M. “What the hell are you doing?” he hissed.

Robb beamed and dragged him over to the computer – _Theon’s_ computer – sitting at the desk. “You know, you really ought to change your password,” the redhead said in all seriousness. “I’m flattered, but Robb123 is easy to guess.”

Theon didn’t blush, because blushing was that girly thing that _Sansa_ did around pretty-boy Loras Tyrell. He was glad that it was dark, though, in case he had blushed. Which he didn’t. Because Theon was a _man._ Who was also very much not in love with his straight best friend.

While Theon was mentally assuring himself of the platonic nature of his friendship, Robb had pushed him into the chair and maximized the open webpage. “There!”

On the screen were pages upon pages of ridiculously expensive Halloween costumes. Every year, at around midnight on October 1st, Stag Co. – Renly Baratheon’s popular fashion company, not to be confused with brother Stannis Baratheon’s law firm nor brother Robert Baratheon’s political campaigns – released its new set of costumes for that year’s Halloween. Theon groaned aloud as he remembered the stupid promise he had made.

Robb loved Halloween. It was his favorite holiday next to Christmas, and every year since he was fifteen, he convinced his current girlfriend to dress up with him in elaborate matching costumes. Robb’s girlfriends, though there had been a lot of them, never lasted very long. Robb had an issue with commitment – not in that he couldn’t commit, but in that he committed very deeply, very quickly. He proposed to Roslin Frey (who, long story, ended up marrying his uncle) after less than a month, and he once infamously said ‘I love you’ to Talisa Maegyr less than halfway through their first date. It had been a blind date. They had never met before.

Anyway, his latest girlfriend Jeyne had finally freaked out and ran less than a week before the start of October, leaving Theon to console a drunken and heartbroken Robb. For all the times that Robb was dumped, Theon thought, both of them really should have been better at dealing with it. They weren’t. Robb somehow managed to be both incredibly pathetic and annoyingly attractive in his misery, and Theon found himself promising really-fucking-stupid things in a desperate attempt to make him smile again. Stupid things such as _Theon_ voluntarily wearing a costume for that Halloween, despite his legendary hatred of any and all holidays. Theon also vaguely remembered something about going to a Dany and the Dragons concert, but he wasn’t sure. He had been very drunk.

Back to present time, Theon rose from the chair and turned away from the computer screen to glare daggers into the back of auburn curls. “You woke me up. At one-in-the-fucking-morning. To look at _Halloween costumes_?”

Robb looked up and gave him a pleading look. “You said that you’d do it this year.”

“So- so you woke me up in the middle of the fucking night?” Theon sputtered.

The eldest Stark sibling nodded. “We have to pick out costumes as soon as the list goes up,” he said, perfectly seriously. “If we wait, some of the best ones might run out. You know Renly’s only makes a limited number of each type.”

Theon privately thought that it was no wonder that so many of Robb’s girlfriends broke up with him, if he normally woke _them_ so early for shit like that.

Nonetheless, Theon was better than any of Robb’s girlfriends. Because he was his friend, not because he was in any way comparable to them on a dating-level. Because he wasn’t. At all. Moronic idea, really.

“Fine,” he grumbled, easing himself back into the seat. “Let’s get this over with.”

The look on Robb’s face absolutely did _not_ make Theon’s heart start beating faster.


	2. October 2nd

**October 2 nd – Sansa and Margaery**

 

When you find out that your boyfriend is cheating on you with another girl – regardless of the fact that the other girl was as clueless as you were – you don’t expect to like her. And Sansa didn’t expect to like Margaery from the moment she finally caught Joffrey in the act.

She certainly never expected Margaery to become her _girlfriend._

Sitting there in Starbucks, sipping on pumpkin spice lattes, Sansa smiled and thought to herself that she’d never been happier to be wrong. At first, she’d only admired Margaery. The brunette was beautiful and clever and graceful, and everything that Sansa had ever striven to be. Then the two spent most of their summer together and somewhere along the way friendship turned into dating. Margaery insisted that she had made the first move when she gave Sansa a rose – ‘a _rose,_ Sansa, it doesn’t get much clearer than that’ – but Sansa was certain that she herself had begun their relationship when she kissed the brunette moments afterward. ‘After all,’ she had told Margaery, ‘your _brother_ gave me a rose once as well, and I don’t think I have what he’s looking for.’ She blushed slightly while saying it, but the fact that she would make any sort of innuendo at all was testament to her girlfriend’s influence.

Margaery nudged Sansa across the table, breaking her out of her memories. “Would you look at that,” she said, the corners of her mouth twisting into a wry smile.

Sansa looked out the window in the direction she was pointing. It took her a moment to find what she was supposed to be seeing. Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth were standing at the bus stop together. As she watched, Jaime said something that caused Brienne to turn bright red and stare at the ground.

The news had traveled quickly through the grapevine when Jaime Lannister had, two weeks ago, moved out of Casterly Rock and disassociated himself entirely from the rest of his family, save his brother Tyrion. Rumor had it that his father had forced him out of the company after he lost his right hand in a tragic accident, but all anyone knew for sure was that he was now living with Brienne.

“I’d bet twenty dragons that they will be together within a month,” Margaery continued. She sounded both pleased and amused by the prospect.

Sansa frowned. “I think Brienne deserves better than a Lannister.” She took another bite of her frosted lemon pound cake. “She’s a close friend of my mother’s, you know, and we’ve had her over for dinner more than once. She doesn’t say much, but she seems like a good person. The Lannisters, on the other hand, are the worst people I’ve ever met.”

Margaery reached over and held her hand. “I know how awful Joffrey was to you,” she said sincerely. “I didn’t know him for very long, thank the gods for that, but I think we can both agree that he is the nastiest little shit in the seven kingdoms.” She laughed softly at that. “Cersei and Tywin are terrible as well. Tyrion and Jaime, however, you’ll find aren’t so bad.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “I’ll give you Tyrion, but _Jaime?_ ”

Margaery shrugged elegantly, smirking. “We crossed paths at my grandmother’s office. It seems that losing a hand has greatly improved his character.”

“Margaery!” Sansa covered her mouth to hide her reluctant giggles. “That’s horrible!”

The brunette shrugged again. “Perhaps,” she conceded, “but that doesn’t make it any less true. Besides, you must admit that they’d be adorable together.”

Sansa gave the odd pairing on the sidewalk another look. “It _is_ very Beauty and the Beast.” Sansa was yet to outgrow her girlish admiration for love stories, even the Disney ones.

Margaery nodded in agreement. “Yes, but which one is the Beauty, and which the Beast? That’s what makes it so interesting.”

Speaking of Beauty and the Beast,” Sansa remembered, “we should invite Renly and Loras to see _Fantastic Beasts_ with us next month. I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

Her girlfriend scrunched up her brow. “Not that I disagree,” she said slowly, “but what does that have to do with Beauty and the Beast?”

“Oh!” Sansa laughed. “I was thinking of the 2017 movie, then I thought of Emma Watson, then the Harry Potter movies, and then...”

Margaery laughed too. “It’s a date then. I’ll text Loras now; if we wait, they’ll end up having plans already.” After she was done, she put away her phone and looked thoughtful for a moment. “You know… My family has known about us for over a month, now. And we’ve been dating for nearly two and a half.”

Sansa didn’t need to hear the question to know what Margaery was asking. “I know,” she sighed. “I’ll tell them soon, I promise. It’s just that I didn’t even know I was bisexual before we started dating, and no one else in my family is anything but straight. Well, aside from Robb and Theon of course, but they’re buried under a mountain of denial. I just don’t want it to be awkward. Plus, you _know_ how my brothers are. Not to mention Arya!” She squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. “Can’t we just enjoy keeping this to ourselves – and your family – for a little while longer?” As much as Sansa wanted to show off her girlfriend, she knew that everything would change when she told the rest of the Starks. Although she doubted her family would disapprove, she hated the thought of dealing with all of her siblings’ unwanted opinions.

The brunette met her gaze head-on. “Alright,” she agreed finally. “Just a little longer.”

Sansa smiled and leaned across the table to kiss her. _“Thank you,”_ she whispered. “I love you.”

Margaery shook her head in fond exasperation. “Gods, are you lucky that I love you too.”


	3. October 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented, left kudos, or even just taken the time to read! This next one is a bit shorter - I apologize for that; during the week I have less time to write - but it's also my personal favorite so far. I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you all enjoy! :)

**October 3 rd – Jon and Ygritte **

 

Jon blamed Sam. He also blamed Pyp and Grenn, of course, for coming up with this stupid idea in the first place, but it was Sam’s earnest expression that convinced him. “Please, Jon,” his best friend had said. “I want to do it, but… well, I don’t think I can do it alone.” And he chuckled self-depreciatingly.

So Jon, with all the solemnity of a man signing his life away, reluctantly scrawled his name on the list for the newly-formed neighborhood Night Watch.

Tonight was his first shift. It was currently just past midnight, and freezing outside. The wind whipped through the trees, shaking up leaves and sending his hair flying into his face. Jon shivered. He was cold, tired, and bitterly regretting his decision to join.

Nothing was happening. Jon didn’t expect anything to. It was too early in the month for Halloween pranks and too cold for TP-ers. The only sign of life, other than him, was a scrawny black cat slinking between trash cans.

“This is stupid,” Jon muttered under his breath. He could’ve said it louder if he’d wanted to. There was no one to hear him but the cat, which was now sitting up and licking its paw. Jon eyed it. He didn’t like cats.

Still, the mangy creature was all he had for company. He might as well make the most of it. Jon crouched down and held out his hand – did you do that for cats, or only for dogs? “Here, kitty kitty kitty,” he sang softly. The cat gave him a dubious look. “Here, kitty kitty kitty.”

Giving its paw one last lick, the feline slowly stood up, arched its back, and tiptoed its way over to him. “ _Meow.”_  It sniffed his hand, then wound its way around his legs, purring.

Jon grinned. He supposed it was sort of cute, for a cat. “Hey there." He scratched behind its ears. The cat purred louder, and laid down on its side. Jon didn’t think the asphalt could be very comfortable, but he supposed it wanted to be petted. He reached out to stroke its belly like he would with Ghost.

“ _Mrrrow!”_ The cat yowled indignantly and lashed out with both front paws. Its claws ripped across the skin on Jon’s fingers. “Fuck!” he cursed painfully as the animal sprang to its feet and bolted away. “Godsdammit!”

Laughter sounded from somewhere close by. Jon jumped. He spun around, looking in every direction. “Who’s there?” he called.

A flash of red dropped out of the tree almost directly above him and landed crouched in the grass. She was still laughing as she straightened up.

“Who are –?” Jon began before realizing a more pressing question. “Wait, how long have you been up there for?!” He frowned.

The girl shrugged offhandedly. She looked about his age, perhaps a bit older. She was dressed in torn jeans and a flannel shirt, and she had the brightest red hair he’d ever seen – brighter than Sansa’s, even. “A while,” she said, flashing him a smile. Her teeth were crooked. “What’s your name?”

“Jon Snow?” It came out sounding like a question.

The redhead laughed again and shook her head. “Don’t you know that cats don’t like it when you touch their bellies?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “You know nothing, Jon Snow.”


End file.
